


Anniversary Plans

by gigglemayhem



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglemayhem/pseuds/gigglemayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary is coming up, and Kangin just can’t decide what to do. Enter Super Junior buddies to ‘help’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Recondition

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is focused around a different prompt and pairing (mostly friendship pairings) according to the livejournal 'Miracle' community's fanfic contest entitled '2012 Kangin's Return'. Although each chapter is like a oneshot, they do have a purpose in the overall plot. Enjoy!

Shindong came to visit Kangin about two weeks before the older man was due to leave the service, and Kangin cringed when he saw him.  
  
He didn’t dislike the guy. Certainly not! Shindong was great and all, and they were good buddies most of the time. The problem was, thus far during Kangin’s service, Shindong had only visited him once for bonding time, and the rest of the visits were because _'he'_ had sent him. Kangin felt neglected as a friend. He wanted visits without an ulterior motive, darn it!  
  
“So what does he want this time?” Kangin guessed as soon as they sat down in a private booth in a local bar.  
  
Shindong grinned and unconvincingly said, “I have _no_ idea what you could _possibly_ mean!” Kangin glared at him and Shindong chuckled. “Alright! Alright! It does have to do with him, but he didn’t ask me to come this time, I swear!”  
  
Kangin sighed and rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. “Good,” he said. “Because I really hate this pretense we have going on that we’re awkward together.”  
  
“It gets the fans to writing fanfiction about your overly passionate love life that is kept super secret,” Shindong explained with a dramatic flair of his arms.  
  
“I know that!” Kangin exclaimed. _Everyone_ knew that. “He likes the fanfictions, so that’s why we keep up pretenses. To indulge _him_.”  
  
Shindong sipped at his beer thoughtfully. “... Hmmm, I wouldn’t say that. It seems more like that’s the way it started, and he just doesn’t know how to stop it.”  
  
“It’s obvious,” Kangin growled angrily. “ _He_. Just. Needs. To. See. _Me_. Instead. Of. _You_. On. _His. Behalf_.”  
  
Shindong raised his hands in an attempt to mollify him. “Dude. You’re preaching to the choir.”  
  
The older man sighed, then took a deep swig of his beer. He glared warily at Shindong and asked, “So why _are_ you here?”  
  
Shindong grinned and sat up straight. He proceeded to speak in an annoying commercial man voice the following words, “This is your friendly reminder that your anniversary is coming up.” Kangin groaned and plunked his forehead on the table. He had _completely_ forgotten. Shindong continued talking without pause. “Should you wish to employ the services of a professional event planner, Shin Dong-Hee Inc. would be only _too happy_ to help. Unfortunately for you, though, he does recognize the value of reconditioning relationships on the couples own terms, so in this case, he can only provide a limited amount of assistance on your behalf.”  
  
Kangin raised a hand in a plea for the younger man to stop talking. Shindong stopped.  
  
“He didn’t ask you to come? _Really?_ ” Kangin asked sarcastically.  
  
“Truly,” was the simple reply.  
  
“Has he been talking about it, though?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“He’s been panicking over what he should get for you... should he keep it simple or not... should he even do anything at all since we all will be wanting to spend time with you as soon as you come home and he doesn’t want to take away from our time with you... I could go on.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Kangin stated simply.  
  
They sat in complete silence -- except in the case of emitting the occasional belches -- for a while before Shindong broke the silence. “So... what _are_ you going to do?”  
  
“I have _no_ idea.” Kangin rested his head against the table. “I’m sure I’ll have some idea about how to approach him. But the anniversary... _guh!_ I’d completely forgotten about that!”  
  
“ _Never fear!_ Shindong here can plan the most sickeningly romantic date you could possibly imagine for a pathetically small sum of _100,000 won_! Just _say_ the word -”.  
  
“ _Stop_ ,” Kangin commanded with a glare. Shindong pouted and stared longingly at his drink. An idea occurred to Kangin, “Are you running low on funds or something? What do you need with 100,000 won?”  
  
The younger man heaved a melodramatic sigh. “I have my own anniversary coming up as well, and while I have the perfect plans for our date... as you say, I’m running low on funds.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Kangin assured. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10,000 won note. He slapped it on the table in front of the younger man. “Give me an idea worth this much. That’s all I can offer you.”  
  
Shindong grinned and gingerly picked up the 10,000 won note, waving it lazily in the air as he considered an idea. “Was there ever anything he asked you to do -- romantically speaking, of course -- that you didn’t do? Because of your own shortcomings or phobias or otherwise?”  
  
“Shortcomings? _What_ shortcomings? I’m Korea’s Number One Handsome Guy! I don’t _have_ shortcomings!” Shindong snorted and rolled his eyes. “And besides, I asked for an idea, not questions, so think harder!”  
  
The younger man glared at him and flicked the 10,000 won back at Kangin. “I’m sorry, _sir_ , but I’m not privy to your private romantic life, no matter how noisy you two have been in the past.” Kangin blushed. “If you really want my help, you are going to need to inform me about some things. I actually care about my clients, and want them to get a good deal. So for 10,000 won, I will give you an idea, but in order for it to be special and unique, you must provide me with information first!”  
  
Kangin let out a sharp breath of frustration and closed his eyes tightly before he let out a deluge of things in answer to Shindong’s earlier question of what he _wouldn’t_ do. “Cuddling after sex, bottoming, wearing... _that color_ , watching chick flicks, saying the ‘L’ word when he wants me to...,” Kangin ticked off. Shindong simply linked his fingers under his chin, adopting a pensive expression.  
  
Once Kangin had begun to trail off, Shindong spoke in a psychiatrist voice, which annoyed Kangin about as much as his commercial man voice. “You seem to be afraid to let go of the control in the relationship,” the younger man said calmly. “Aren’t you the least bit curious about what it would be like to be under his control? You never know, you might like it.”  
  
The older man scoffed. “Oh, I’m pretty sure I know what will happen, and I don’t want that! Besides, he likes it when I take control, but I don’t want him to take the lead... there’s an obvious and simple solution to all of this: let me stay in control!”  
  
Shindong pursed his lips in thought again. “I wouldn’t say he likes it _all the time_...,” he hinted.  
  
This only pissed Kangin off. “What’s that supposed to mean? Do you know something I don’t?” he asked, jealous.  
  
“No, you idiot! I have no past experience in the sex department with your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re insinuating!” Shindong hissed, trying to shush Kangin in fear of the other people in the bar listening, however far away they might be. “But as a friend, I know that he likes the show of trust that comes from releasing control. He trusts you when you take the lead, but not letting him guide you is the same as telling him that _you don’t trust him_! And if you don’t trust him, he’ll wonder what he means to you. And if he thinks he’s nothing more than a fuck-buddy, then...”. It was obvious that Shindong didn’t want to finish that statement for either man’s sake. He did, however, say, “Look, I think you two are awesome together. A bit of a strange pairing, sure, but awesome. I’d hate to see you two break apart because _you_ can’t give in every now and then. A relationship is a two way road, and it can’t be just him doing all of the supporting. You need to support and trust him from time to time, whether or not he needs it.”  
  
Kangin had no reply to that, because for all that Shindong normally acted like a clown, he was very perceptive and sensitive to others, and he was usually right about people. And unfortunately -- for Kangin anyway -- he was right about him.  
  
Later that night, after they had ended their private consultation and Kangin was heading back to the base, Kangin made a mental note to himself to wire 90,000 won to Shindong. Even though his thought hadn’t put any specific ideas into his head about how to approach the impending anniversary, it was a good start. A _very_ good start.


	2. After-Army Plans

The morning jogs were a good time for Kangin to think. He found he didn’t notice the physical exhaustion that came from exercising so much when his mind was occupied by other things.  
  
 _The anniversary... What to do about the anniversary...?_  
  
Someone small, lanky, and annoying bumped into him midway through his thoughts. Kangin didn’t have to look to his side to know who it was.  
  
“Aish! Go away!” he huffed, elbowing the persistent, scrawny soldier in the making (that would take a miracle, turning him into a soldier, Kangin thought). The figure breathlessly cackled as he dodged away.  
  
“ _Aigoo!_ Can’t keep up with me can you, Old Man?” wheezed Heechul, now jogging just out of arm's reach in front of him.  
  
“Nah, you’re just not worth the trouble. And since when am I older? If I’m old, then you’re ancient!” Kangin swung an arm again, mostly to keep Heechul at bay.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m still beautiful for my age, unlike you, you big, clumsy bear!”  
  
“ _Hah!_ Beautiful? You’re getting _fat!_ ”  
  
“Likewise!” Heechul managed to get in a few pokes into Kangin's (admittedly) squishy ribs with his bony fingers.  
  
“At least my handsomeness isn’t dependent on me staying slim, though!”  
  
“Pfft! Keep telling yourself that, Chubs! Just wait til your boyfriend sees you!”  
  
That hit a nerve. Kangin scowled as he considered how his boyfriend would see him once he got out in a few days. He didn’t really know what the reaction would be, since they were still technically in the early years of their relationship, regardless of the time Kangin had spent in his mandatory service.  
  
“Hey, man, I’m just joking!” Heechul said, obviously noticing Kangin’s discomfort. Sympathy from Heechul only made him angrier.  
  
He shoved at him again. The bastard stayed standing, and he continued to lay on the sympathy, much to Kangin’s discomfort.  
  
“Honestly, I’ve never known him to discriminate over someone’s weight before! He’s not that kind of guy! I mean seriously, he was, like, instant buddies with Shindong the moment they met -.” Kangin growled an incoherent warning, to which Heechul sniffed disdainfully. “Geez, man. Loosen up! I’m just saying he’s not the kind of guy who would dump you unless you had some serious flaw or something.”  
  
Shindong’s words came back to him, as they had been over the past few days on a loop. Was he really man enough to give his boyfriend what he wanted, or was Kangin irreparably flawed or something?  
  
Kangin’s silence was obviously making Heechul nervous. The older man had probably never witnessed his band mate being so pensive and quiet before. “Uh, dongsaeng-ah? What’s up?”  
  
The younger man didn’t think it was a very good idea to divulge his insecurities to the group’s main gossiper. Then again, Heechul _had_ gotten more cunning in his old age, and wise enough to know just when exposing a secret was a 'Very Bad Idea' or when it was an 'Acceptable Idea'.  
  
That, and he would be the best person to talk with about giving up control in terms of sex. Kangin was pretty sure Heechul hadn’t started out the submissive sort, and it sort of grew on him at some point. If Heechul didn’t understand the fear of giving in, Kangin didn’t think anyone else in Super Junior would.  
  
“What was your first time like? Bottoming, I mean,” Kangin asked abruptly.  
  
Heechul gasped, then squealed in such a way as to hurt Kangin’s ears. He jumped up on the younger man’s back and reached around to pinch his cheek, while saying, “Omo! Our Kangin is all grown up, thinking of trying something new after his army days!” He hopped down and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “And _bottoming_ no less!”  
  
“Yaish! Keep it down will you?” Kangin hissed as he sensed another few soldiers coming up close behind them on the forest path. Once they passed by and were well on their way ahead of the two Super Junior members, Kangin chastised the older man, “Jesus hyung! I know you hate me and all, but do you have to grab at every opportunity to embarrass me?”  
  
“ _Hush_ child! You can’t stop yo mama from being proud of you!” Kangin choked in laughter at the thought of Heechul as a mother figure. Heechul was not amused that he was amused.  
  
“In answer to your question, though, if it’s the right person,... or rather, if you’re trying it with someone who is sensitive to your feelings -- which your boyfriend is, on both counts -- then it won’t be so bad. My first time was so-so. I should have prepped myself beforehand. My partner was nice enough, though.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Kangin asked in a small voice, his queasiness coming stronger at the thought of prepping himself.  
  
“It feels weird at first, but it feels good really soon after. Just don’t push yourself too hard, though. It might hurt then. Just go at your own pace. And besides, even if you don’t know what to do to ‘loosen yourself up’, so to speak, your boyfriend definitely would have some ideas.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose so... but it’s disgusting, isn’t it? The prepping, I mean.”  
  
“Oh, sure, but it helps to be near a toilet when you clean out your system beforeha -”. Heechul stopped short and stared at him with a shocked expression. He breathed in a little gasp, and Kangin could just sense the older man's inner-gossip wanting to take control. “Wait, are you telling me you two haven't even had sex yet? Shouldn’t you already be accustomed to the gross aspects of anal sex by now?”  
  
Kangin scowled and gritted out, “Yes, we _have_ had sex before, but whatever gross stuff is there is at a minimum when we ‘do it’. I’m just afraid that if... no, _when_ I bottom, I’ll cause a huge disaster.”  
  
Heechul gave an unmanly snort. “Please. If _you_ are forgiving of such ‘accidents’, then I’m sure even _he_ would be understanding.”  
  
“But I don’t want him seeing me weak!”  
  
“Ah, the truth outs, I see,” Heechul said knowingly.  
  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Kangin asked indignantly.  
  
“You’ve got trust issues,” Heechul replied simply.  
  
The younger man scoffed. “Been talking with Shindong, I see. Who else knows?” Kangin had never been so pissed about gossipers in his life. His gut clenched sickeningly. “ _He_ doesn’t know, does he?”  
  
“Huh? _I_ haven’t been talking with anyone about your inability to trust anyone," Heechul replied defensively. "I’m not surprised, though. You _are_ in a group full of tricksters and professional manipulators, after all. And he probably does know, but is hoping you’ll figure it out soon enough.”  
  
Kangin groaned. Heechul patted his back sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Chubs!” he said, poking Kangin’s cheek with a bony finger, smoothly avoiding the swatting hand as well. “You’ll be fine!"  
  
“And don’t forget boy: _Yo mama’s proud of you!_ ” Heechul held up a finger and crooked it suggestively, and the only suggestion Kangin would allow himself to pick up on was that his hyung had a death wish.

  
So he redirected his thoughts momentarily to granting that unspoken wish.


	3. 'Missing' Lovers

Kangin strode through the open field toward the showers after his brief tousle with his ‘junior’ officer, clapping his hands together to brush off whatever leftover dust was still on them. It was only 8AM, and already he had put a public nuisance in line.  
  
All in all, Kangin thought the day was going pretty well so far.  
  
He nearly walked past the figure sleeping in the chair under the kitchen awning, but doubled back as soon as he remembered that it wasn’t normal to see a Super Junior member sitting around at a military base.  
  
“Kyuhyun-ah!” he exclaimed, clapping the younger man’s shoulder sharply, making him jerk uncomfortably awake. “What’s up? To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”  
  
Kyuhyun yawned widely and glared blearily at his hyung. “I’m not here for _you_ ,” he croaked.  
  
Realization dawned on Kangin. “Oh, right. Uh, sorry about this, but your man’s not going to be here for a while.”  
  
The younger man’s eyebrow crooked in interest. “Oh? And why’s that?”  
  
“I tied him to a tree dangling feet first. We were on a lesser known path, too, so it should take him a while to call for help or untie himself,” Kangin replied nonchalantly, incapable of containing his smugness.  
  
Kyuhyun sniggered. “Did he deserve it?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“He always does.” Kyuhyun smirked appreciatively at the older man. “I have obviously trained you well in the art of evilness.”  
  
“You trained me? Nuh-uh buddy, I trained you! How else did you become the snarky maknae? It was all because of my careful guidance,” said the older man with a straight face. He sat down in a chair next to him.  
  
Kyuhyun scoffed. “Yeah, you and at least half of the other hyungs...”.  
  
They continued to chat idly like this for a while before they ran out of things to say. Kangin’s mind was still overwhelmingly occupied by thoughts about how to celebrate his anniversary, so when Kyuhyun spoke up again, it took him a few seconds to catch the younger man’s words.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What are you going to do about your upcoming anniversary?” Kyuhyun repeated, enunciating every word slowly and clearly as if Kangin were deaf.  
  
“Ugh, you too?” Kangin face-palmed. Then he sat up suddenly and glared at the younger man. “Wait, why the hell would it matter to you? You never celebrate _your_ anniversary, so what’s it to you how someone else celebrates their’s?”

“True, true, we don’t celebrate our anniversary,” Kyuhyun hummed, stroking his chin in thought. “But seriously, hyung, how can I _not_ be aware of your anniversary? He's got it marked in big letters with hearts surrounding the words in his calendar, for starters. Not only was it a total surprise that the two of you were even remotely romantically interested in each other,” he ticked off this point on his hand and raised another finger for the next point and glared at Kangin as if he were the stupidest man he had ever encountered, “but have you forgotten who my roommate is? And he just so happens to be my favorite hyung whenever I need sentimental advice. Which is never, by the way. Not as much as you need, anyway.” He swiftly dodged a slap and sat back in place as if nothing had happened.  
  
Kangin retracted his hand and mulled this over. “You’re right. He _is_ your roommate.” He glanced sidelong at the younger man, who was inspecting his nails, bored. “What has he said about the anniversary? Do you know what he has planned for me?”  
  
“Oh, you know him, he wants something romantic,” Kyuhyun replied airily. “He’s tried not to be obvious, but he totally lost his shit last night. He’s gone through his entire wardrobe to look for the perfect outfit, because he doesn’t really know what to expect from you, and he’s lined up a lot of things ‘just in case.’ Last night, though, he ran through the items again and noticed that moths had eaten through most of the stash of what he calls ‘sexy clothes’, and when he went to the bin that he had gotten it from, the moths had been there originally. Hence, he lost his shit.”  
  
Kangin’s forehead wrinkled in concern. He hated that he didn’t know his own man well enough to anticipate what exactly he would want, but he was even more afraid about the fact that his man didn’t seem to feel confident in himself. Seriously, how difficult was it to understand what a stud-muffin like Kangin could want? Kangin was a simple guy! His needs were basic, unlike those of a certain complex lover.  
  
Kyuhyun was still speaking, so Kangin stopped listening to his own thoughts and redoubled his effort to pay attention to what the younger man was saying.  
  
“Another way that I know he’s thinking about your return is by the way he holds that stuffed rabbit you gave him at night. Sure, he always sleeps with the thing because he’s been missing you, but lately he’s been... _cuddling_ it and... _talking_ to it and _asking_ it for advice about what Kangin-'appa’ would want him to do -- yes, he _is_ referring to you as appa and the rabbit as your lovechild with him -- and... well, his behavior reminds me of an adolescent girl, if you ask me--.”  
  
“Hold up right there!” Kangin interrupted, horrified. “The stuffed rabbit _I_ gave him?” He gave a nervous chuckle. “What makes him think I gave him that?”  
  
Kyuhyun stared at him blankly. “Well, _I_ told him that, of course. Surely after all this you didn’t want him to think it was a secret still, right?”  
  
Kangin could feel a blush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. He’d given that rabbit to his lover long before they had ever admitted their feelings to each other, and he’d given it to him anonymously. So there was no way _he_ could have known that the rabbit was from him unless Kangin told him himself. Which he hadn’t. Except....  
  
... Kyuhyun had seen him. That little fucking _twerp_ had put two and two together and he had known all along! And he had told his boyfriend!  
  
“How long?”  
  
“How long what?”  
  
“How long has he known that it was from me?” Kangin growled, starting to think that maybe he should do to Kyuhyun what he had done with Heechul earlier that morning.  
  
“Uuuuhhh,” Kyuhyun hesitated. He sensed that he was treading in dangerous territory, so he had to think carefully before speaking. “Well, I actually only really confirmed what he already knew. You see, as he explained to me, the smell of your cologne was on the rabbit when he found it with your note. And your handwriting _is_ very distinctive, even when you’re trying to write nicely, so he was able to figure it out from the note, too. And I had no idea you were trying to keep it a secret still, so it just, sort of, came out naturally in conversation...”. The younger man shrunk in his chair.  
  
Kangin sighed, exasperated. He was frustrated by what he knew Kyuhyun (and whoever else knew about the rabbit’s origin) must be thinking. He figured that only a softie would give the man he liked some stupid, frilly toy, and Kangin was _not_ a softie, for fuck’s sake! He was manly! And he only ever acted manly! He would never in a million years admit to the fact that he secretly liked his boyfriend’s love for cute things, especially not to his boyfriend! It was hard enough admitting to everyone -- everyone in Super Junior, that is -- that he even _liked_ someone as cute as that man.  
  
“... And like I said, he’s one of my favorite hyungs!” Kyuhyun was still babbling, more emphatic this time and less afraid. “So if you mess this up for him, this evil maknae will make your life hell, got that hyung?” Kyuhyun ended his threat in a deceptively sweet tone.  
  
Kangin snorted. “You don’t need to threaten me, boy. I’ll be making my own life hell if I get on his bad side.”  
  
“So what _do_ you have planned for your anniversary?” Kyuhyun asked boldly.  
  
Kangin told him.  
  
If Kyuhyun had still been at all sleepy, what Kangin said sure woke him up. His eyes were practically bugging out of his sockets as he asked incredulously, “You? _Bottoming?_ The hell?”  
  
Kangin shushed him harshly. “It’s just a thought! I might not do it, though,” he said hesitantly.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
The older man snorted derisively. “Why not? Kyuhyun-ah, the reason why I don’t really want to bottom is probably for the same reason you don’t want to bottom to Heechul!”  
  
The younger man rolled his eyes, then glanced at Kangin skeptically. “Yeah, but Heechul-hyung’s a lunatic! There are very good reasons why I don’t trust him to be on top. But _your_ man... the guy’s crazy for you. He wouldn’t do anything to you that would make you uncomfortable. Just _trust_ him. He won’t let you down...”.  
  
 _Trust_. There was that word again, being thrown at Kangin carelessly like the previous two times. He was really beginning to hate that word.  
  
He stood up abruptly and bid adieu to his dongsaeng. Fortunately, his rude departure went mostly unnoticed, since Kyuhyun was distracted by Heechul limp-running toward them in an angry attempt to get back at Kangin.  
  
Kangin got away easily.


	4. Hugs and Reassurance

The day Kangin was discharged was a happy day. He was quite flattered that many of the members and fans had come out to welcome him back to the world, and he made sure to say so as well. Life felt just peachy when the press conference there ended.  
  
And then... it was back to routine, to Kangin’s disappointment. He knew it was a long shot for all of the rest of Super Junior to have a day off to celebrate his ‘freedom’ with him, but still, a man could dream, couldn’t he? Just one off day with everyone? Everyone, and not two or three at a time who just happened to be hanging out at the dorms between schedules?  
  
Kangin sighed as he sat at a table in the kitchen of one of the dorms, completely alone. Well, not completely alone. Hyukjae had a cold and was sleeping it off, and Ryeowook was there also, waiting for a van to pick him up for his next schedule in half an hour. But as for the rest... they were gone to photoshoots, variety show filming, more press conferences, dance practice....  
  
Needless to say, Kangin felt useless and flung aside. Because he was not working with anyone on anything anymore, it was like he was a rotting spare part, never to be used again. He knew that it was overly dramatic to think that way, and he knew he’d feel that way once he got out of the military, but it still came as a bit of a shock now that it was really happening.  
  
Kangin sighed again and dropped his chin to his arms.  
  
A pair of warm, slender arms wrapped around his middle, and he felt a smaller body cuddle up to his back.  
  
“Hey hyung,” Ryeowook’s peaceful, breathy voice greeted.  
  
Kangin smiled. “Hey Wook-ah.” Having the younger man hug him helped him get in sync -- even if only for a brief moment -- with the world, and he felt like he was a part of something again, and not just a castaway.  
  
The older man barely had time to enjoy Ryeowook’s hug, though, before the younger man moved away. Kangin’s pout was replaced with a smile when Ryeowook asked him if he’d like something to eat.  
  
“Sure! Only if it won’t be too much bother, though,” Kangin added, belatedly remembering his manners and the fact that Ryeowook was the busy one, not himself.  
  
The younger man flapped his hand as if to say, ‘Oh, it’s nothing.’ Kangin watched as Ryeowook puttered about, gracefully pulling out cooking materials and expertly heating up a quick, yet healthy, homemade soup.  
  
As Kangin sipped happily at his soup when it was presented to him, he realized just how glad he was that Ryeowook was the first one he got to hang out with at the dorms. When a person comes home after a long time, the first inclination for anyone to do is to catch the returnee up on what they had missed. To Kangin -- or anyone, for that matter -- that would have made the distance more obvious instead of less. With a person like Ryeowook, however, Kangin felt more able to ease back into the groove of things.  
  
He was sure his own boyfriend would have dealt with the situation similarly, now that he thought about it. Then again, their relationship was in a bit of an awkward phase, so maybe not.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Ryeowook asked pleasantly. He was sitting across from the older man, watching as he devoured the first serving of soup with enthusiasm.  
  
Mouth full and therefore incapable of speech, there was a bit of an awkward silence after Ryeowook’s question before Kangin could speak. But it wasn’t awkward. Not really. Ryeowook was laughing too much for it to be so.  
  
Once he had swallowed the mouthful, Kangin said jokingly while pinching Ryeowook’s cheek, “I was just thinking that perhaps I should leave my boyfriend and take you instead. You’re so cute and you cook like a god!”  
  
“Aish! You were always such a sweet-talker,” the younger man responded as he slapped away Kangin’s hand. “I see they didn’t beat that trait out of you during your service.”  
  
“Huh! As if! It would take a lot more than two years of being in the military for my healthy ego to deflate!” Kangin puffed his chest out proudly, then hurriedly humbled his posture and held out his bowl when Ryeowook offered another helping.  
  
“It’s okay to have a healthy ego, but be careful that it doesn’t get the better of you,” Ryeowook noted sagely.  
  
Kangin had at least three more spoonfuls of soup before Ryeowook’s comment registered in his brain. His eyes snapped to Ryeowook, and he could swear there was something in the younger man’s expression hinting that he had meant for Kangin to take the comment more seriously.  
  
The older man nearly rolled his eyes when he realized what Ryeowook was doing, but out of respect -- and no small amount of intimidation, because if there ever was anyone to be afraid of, it was the quiet, thoughtful types -- for the younger man, he didn’t. Instead, he mulled over the comment, trying to think what the younger man could possibly be thinking.  
  
He was pretty sure it had something to do with himself and his boyfriend, so he guessed in the form of asking for advice. “Wook-ah,” he said, trying to sound thoughtful, and not suspicious or anything, “do you think my ego’s too big when I’m around my boyfriend?”  
  
A slightly triumphant expression crossed Ryeowook’s face, and Kangin knew he had guessed correctly.  
  
“I don’t think it’s so big that it’s a burden,” Ryeowook amended diplomatically. “But you may want to put yourself aside occasionally and allow him to shine for both of you instead.”  
  
This was sounding a bit too close to the conversations about ‘trust’ Kangin had been having earlier, so he tried to redirect the conversation away from introspective musing and more toward specifics.  
  
“I’m a bit worried about tonight, when he comes home,” Kangin confided. “I’ve hardly gotten to be with him yet, and we’re still so... well, I’m just worried that because we’ve been apart for so long, he won’t still love me anymore. And I’m also afraid that we both might have changed so much during the past two years that we won’t be compatible anymore. It’s going to be... awkward. And our anniversary is in a few days! I don’t want to mess up whatever chance there is of working things out, and I definitely don’t want to mess up the first official anniversary we’ve had. How would you suggest I approach this?”  
  
Ryeowook’s eyes had widened to the size of saucers by the end of Kangin’s speech. He positively beamed when he was done. “My my,” he teased. “You certainly have become quite humble during the past two years. I’m impressed. And flattered.”  
  
Kangin flicked his napkin at the younger man in retaliation. “Don’t get cocky, dongsaeng-ah, this is not an invitation to be an upstart. Just answer the question."  
  
The younger man ‘ _hmf_ ’ed haughtily, but the smile he had told Kangin he was only joking. “All right, all right. Here’s what I think you should consider doing. When he comes home tonight after his activities, don’t push any sort of agenda on him. You love him, right?” Kangin nodded. “Well then, _that_ should be your priority. Don’t say or do anything tonight except to show him that your feelings for him haven’t changed. Let your first night together again be a chance to just feel. Save the more serious discussions for tomorrow (he’s got no schedule in the morning and early afternoon, by the way), and hopefully by the time your anniversary rolls around in a few days, you two will be at the stage where you can comfortably surprise each other with romantic gestures. But the important thing is to not rush things! Let it all come naturally.”  
  
Kangin pondered this as he finished his second bowl. As always when it came to Ryeowook, the younger man’s advice was sound.  
  
Ryeowook’s phone (which was on the table) buzzed, indicating that a text was coming in. “Well now!” he huffed. He flashed the message to Kangin as he stood up. “As you can see, my ride has just gotten here, so I should be off.” Kangin grunted around the last mouthful of food. Mistaking this for unhappiness, Ryeowook paused and rested a hand on top of Kangin’s free one. He looked him directly in the eyes and said in a confident tone, “It will all be fine, hyung. _Don’t worry_.” He then patted the older man’s hand and swept away out the door.  
  
Kangin didn’t really need the reassurance, but it was nice to have, all the same.


	5. Donghae = Pest = Breakthrough

A few minutes after Ryeowook had left, a slam of the door and a slight shift of the air were the first indications that Donghae had just gotten back. Kangin was apparently too slow to look up in time to see him swiftly walk through the kitchen toward the bedrooms, but alas, that’s how it always was when it came to Donghae. Nothing, not even two years of military training, could exercise Kangin’s alertness enough to come the slightest bit close to Donghae’s speed and agility.  
  
Kangin paused with his nearly empty bowl propped up in his hands and just listened. Sure enough, he was rewarded with more sounds of home that helped him slip one notch closer to normalcy. He smiled to himself as he listened to Hyukjae’s screaming as Donghae launched a surprise attack on the sleeping man, then the loud clattering and banging sounds when the younger man noisily went to his own room and supposedly changed his clothes.  
  
Content with life, Kangin sipped the last of the soup broth and held it in his mouth, savoring the taste.  
  
He found out only moments later that he should have swallowed right away.  
  
“Oi! Hyung!” Kangin looked up and promptly did a spit-take, spraying the entire surface of the table with tiny droplets of chicken soup.  
  
A faint ‘beep’ was heard as Donghae stopped his phone from recording more. If Kangin hadn’t been coughing and hacking his lungs out, he would have been more concerned about the fact that Donghae looked like he was sending the video to someone.  
  
Hyukjae’s normally high-pitched laughter was a little bit gravelly as it carried through the walls. Kangin seriously hoped he was the only one the video had been sent to. Then again, even if Donghae was nice enough to send it to only one person, that didn’t mean Hyukjae held the same beliefs.  
  
He would have to speak with Hyukjae later.  
  
For now, though, Kangin was incapable of doing anything else but think about why the hell Donghae would do something so odd brained as to flash him and record his reaction on the phone. Wasn’t he afraid of it getting onto the Internet and causing a scandal?  
  
Apparently not. Donghae wore a completely self-satisfied expression on his face as he confidently walked to the table and sat down opposite the older man while tying his robe closed to cover his nudity at the same time.  
  
When Kangin had recovered enough breath to speak, he asked, “What the hell?”  
  
Donghae simply grinned.  
  
Kangin tried again. “What was the purpose of all of that?”  
  
“There was no purpose really. I just felt in the mood to do something crazy. Oh, that, and hyung’s not feeling well.” Donghae jerked his head back to Hyukjae’s room. “When you’re not feeling good, a friend acting a fool is the best remedy.”  
  
“What if the video goes on the Internet? Won’t you be embarrassed?”  
  
“Why would I be? No one would know that I’m naked. All they’ll see is you doing the awesomest spit-take ever!” Donghae did a little victory dance while sitting down.  
  
Kangin wasn’t an idiot. He may have been slow all of his life, but he was not stupid. True, he hadn’t been bright enough to realize that the camera was aimed at him and not at all at Donghae. However....  
  
“Donghae-ah, would you send me a copy of that video?” Kangin asked, a devious notion coming to mind.  
  
“Sure thing, hyung. Just a sec,” was the innocent reply. Donghae pulled out his phone with a flourish, poked a few buttons, and soon enough Kangin’s phone was vibrating, indicating that the video had come. Kangin tried not to look eager as he opened up the download to watch.  
  
Donghae had gotten up, served himself a bowl of soup, and sat down by the time Kangin was gasping for breath due to laughter this time, not suffocation. This alone was enough to worry Donghae.  
  
“Er, hyung? Why are you laughing?” he asked nervously, obviously beginning to wonder what Kangin was scheming.  
  
“Oh, this should _definitely_ go onto the Internet. It’ll be the film of the year!” Kangin sniggered. Then he explained, “You apparently didn’t notice that _that_ mirror” -- Kangin pointed to a mirror hanging on the wall behind him -- “reflected you in all of your naked glory for the camera to capture. Well done, _genius_!” And with that, the older man doubled over and belted out his trademark, scathing laugh.  
  
Donghae gasped and fumbled with his own phone, and quickly saw that Kangin was right. He bolted out of his seat and ran screaming to Hyukjae, begging him not to download the video to the Internet.  
  
Once matters had settled down again (This made Kangin only mildly disappointed. He didn’t _really_ want any of his band mates to go down in a scandal.), Donghae sat back down and saw that his soup had been devoured during his absence. He glared at Kangin.  
  
“Hey! That was the modeling fee for your perfect spit-take shot! Just be glad I didn’t ask you for real money!” Kangin defended, picking up the bowl and taking it over to the sink.  
  
“It really _was_ a perfect spit-take shot...,” the younger man said wistfully. He sighed and hung his head.  
  
Kangin walked over and patted him hard on the back, making Donghae wince slightly from the sheer force of Kangin’s strength. “There there, dongsaeng-ah. It’s too bad you can’t share it with the world, that’s for sure. But at least your friends are around to be impressed by your nonexistent filmmaking skills.”  
  
That earned Kangin another glare. Then Donghae adopted a more thoughtful expression. “That’s true, I suppose,” he said. Then he grinned. “I could show it to my lovers, and they will be amused by your lack of taste in masculine beauty, while being given the opportunity to appreciate me in all of my manly glory,” he joked.  
  
Kangin pretended to vomit. “If they’re your lovers, though, why would they need a video like this in order to get hot and bothered over your body? Wouldn’t they have already seen you naked?”  
  
“Oh, right,” the younger man said dumbly.  
  
This friendly banter continued for many hours as Donghae waited for his next schedule in the evening. Some time during their conversation, Kangin had a rather surprising breakthrough on the subject of his impending anniversary thanks to Donghae. He realized that doing something crazy simply because one was feeling in the mood to do something crazy was just as normal as when a person did something loving simply because they felt loving. In other words, even though Kangin and his boyfriend were awkward with each other, and the idea of Kangin suddenly changing his ways and becoming affectionate for affection’s sake seemed like a very odd thing to do, it was all natural. He didn’t need to plan things so strictly in order to match how they _thought_ they should act as a couple, he just needed to let things fall in to place.  
  
That, and he also had a few more ideas of what to do during the anniversary, one of those ideas having to do with video cameras and mirrors.  
  
When Donghae finally decided he had had enough of the chit-chat, and thought he needed to practice some more dancing before going to the studio that evening to practice dancing, Kangin felt perfectly at ease with himself, with where his relationship was currently at, and with the anniversary.  
  
“Hyung,” Donghae said before he left, placing his hands on Kangin’s shoulders and looking him seriously in the eye, “in the name of doing something crazy for crazy’s sake, I am going to do something I have always dreamed of doing since the time you first did it to me.” Kangin didn’t have time to think about what he might have been implying before Donghae did what he was determined to do.  
  
Donghae ‘pantsed’ him. Then the bastard ran away and locked himself in his room so fast that he missed the chair being thrown in his direction.


	6. The End of Lonliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaand now, for the longest chapter of them all, as well as my first time writing smut! Eep! I lost my smut writing virginity to Kangmin! (Not a bad way to go, I can tell you.)

By the time evening rolled around, Kangin felt over-prepared for his boyfriend’s arrival. He had gotten everything arranged (as much as it could be on such short notice, anyway) for their anniversary in a few days, and he had to keep telling himself to _‘just take it easy this evening... don’t rush anything... it’ll be just the two of you tonight, so focus all of your attention on him... he still loves you, don’t worry...’_.  
  
It was these last two thoughts where he still had the biggest doubts. He _didn’t_ know if they’d get to be alone this evening. Super Junior was chaotic and unpredictable. There’s _no_ way there would be a lack of distractions.  
  
Kangin pursed his lips and furrowed his brow in determination. He _would_ be focused. His military training had helped him with that aspect, at least. But the question was, could his boyfriend stay focused? Hmmm....  
  
As for whether he still loved Kangin... Kangin certainly hoped he did. They had met a very few times while Kangin was away, and most of what they did was have sex any chance they got. As a result, their relationship became grounded on passion rather than love, and Kangin sincerely hoped that there was enough love there to go back to the way they were in the beginning.  
  
That’s not to say he didn’t want sex at some point tonight. It just meant he would have to be careful that his lover could tell that he wasn’t doing it for an easy fuck, but he was doing it because he truly gave a damn about him.  
  
Kangin heard the front door click open, and a rush of loud chatter swept into the apartment. He got up from his bed and walked out into the hallway to the entryway where all of the rest of Super Junior was crowded, all trying to get their shoes off at the same time. He looked and looked, but there was too much of a chaotic crowd for him to find his boyfriend.  
  
“Everybody _move_!” he bellowed.  
  
So everyone moved. They knew well enough that when Kangin spoke in that tone of voice, they should either obey or be trampled on.  
  
Kangin was pleased to note that among the crowd, it was Super Junior and only Super Junior. No managers, no extraneous friends... it freed Kangin up to do what he wanted to do.  
  
So he went into the foyer and pulled out a figure that was huddled against the wall with all the rest. He took the younger man’s shoulders and pressed him against the door and captured his lips in a heart-searing kiss.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Sungmin couldn’t remember the last time Kangin had kissed him like this. Sure, all of the previous times had been hot, but there was something different about this. The kiss was passionate and possessive, yet tender, sweet, and warm to such a degree that Sungmin felt like he was receiving his first kiss all over again.  
  
Sungmin positively melted into Kangin’s embrace. His mind barely registered the applause and wolf-whistles coming from the other Super Junior members as he basked in the warmth that was Kangin.  
  
The members filed into the apartment one by one, eventually leaving the two lovers alone in silence, still making out. The last person to walk out said in mock disdain, “Geez guys, get a room!” Sungmin felt a hand slip away from his back, presumably to give the speaker the bird.  
  
Before the two men could follow the unnamed speaker’s suggestion, however, their leader came back around the corner and indicated that he had something to say.  
  
“Yaish! Can’t it wait?” Kangin said rudely, tightening his grip possessively around Sungmin’s waist.  
  
Leeteuk grabbed at Sungmin’s wrist and said in a rush, “It’s important! It’s about Sungminnie’s schedule tomorrow.”  
  
Sungmin groaned and buried his face in Kangin’s shoulder. The older man shoved at Leeteuk, shooing him away. Leeteuk ignored him and continued speaking to Sungmin. “You won’t be going with us to vocals practice in the morning, Sungmin-ah. That is all.”  
  
Leeteuk turned to walk away.  
  
“What?” Sungmin got distracted by that comment. There were a lot of things he had to work on with his singing, so how could he not go? “Why can’t I go?”  
  
Their leader looked at him like he was stupid. He flicked his eyes to Kangin as a hint, but Sungmin didn’t catch it. “Let me rephrase,” he said instead. “You may go with us to vocal practice if you wish, or you may _sleep in_.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Sungmin smiled in understanding. Excited, and without further ado, he turned to his boyfriend and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist. “I’m all yours,” he breathed, his eyes matching the heavy-lidded quality of Kangin’s.  
  
The older man walked them toward the bedroom that had been left vacant for him. He kicked the door closed and sat them on the bed located in the middle of the room. With Sungmin straddling his lap, he let his hands and his kisses roam. Sungmin moved to pull off their clothes, as was their habit as soon as they got to bed. Every time Sungmin leaned away to get at the buttons on his shirt, though, Kangin would pull him close and prevent him from doing so.  
  
“Hyu~ung!” Sungmin protested, giggling. He stopped pressing the issue with his hands and simply wrapped his arms around Kangin’s head, which was nestled firmly against Sungmin’s neck. Sungmin groaned as he expertly licked and nipped just below his ear, right where he liked it. “Hyung, I have to take off my clothes if we’re going to -”, Sungmin paused, remembering how Kangin always seemed to dislike it when he referred to their coupling as ‘making love’ instead of ‘having sex’. Instead, he finished with “have sex”.  
  
The older man rumbled low in his throat. Sungmin was sure he had no idea what a sound like that did to him, so he rubbed his crotch against Kangin’s stomach to show him. “But Min...,” Kangin murmured against the younger man’s throat.  
  
 _‘But Min'?! Why was there a ‘but’? Did Kangin not like him in that way anymore? Was he not attractive anymore?_ Sungmin bore down lower with his hips to check. _Nope, Kangin still felt that way for him. Oh God, was he ill?_ Sungmin leaned back suddenly and placed his hand over Kangin’s forehead. _The temperature felt okay...._  
  
“Min-ah,” Kangin protested, brushing away his hand and leaning in for another kiss. Sungmin leaned back again.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He hadn’t meant to, but the hurt he was feeling at Kangin’s rejection showed in his voice.  
  
Kangin just looked back at him with big, innocent eyes. “Nothing’s wrong. I just want to worship every part of you without haste.”  
  
Sungmin’s mouth dropped open. _‘Worship’?_ That had to be the first cheesily romantic thing he’d ever heard come from Kangin’s lips. And he absolutely _loved_ it! He was confused as to why Kangin was doing this, though. But he didn’t want it to stop either. So instead of saying anything, Sungmin just closed his mouth with a snap, blushed happily, and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Kangin was the one who broke away next. “What’s wrong, Sungminnie?” he asked, nuzzling the younger man’s nose.  
  
Sungmin was about ready to flail now. _First a cheesy comment and now he’s nuzzling my nose like I’ve been wanting him to do since... forever? What will come next?_ , he wondered.  
  
“Why are you acting so strange?” he asked, giving in to curiosity. “You seem... I don’t know. Did something happen during your service to make you like this? Where’s the hot and passionate hyung that I used to know?”  
  
Almost immediately he knew that had come out wrong. Kangin predictably misunderstood before he could set things right, and said, “I see. You’re disappointed.” The older man’s eyes hardened in determination. “I was just trying a new approach, don’t worry. I’ll switch back to what we’re accustomed to now.”  
  
“No no no!”, squealed Sungmin frantically. “That’s not what I meant at all. I liked what you were doing, all of it! It just... took me by surprise, that’s all. I was just curious as to why you were acting that way, though. I was worried I might have been doing something to disappoint you.”  
  
“You? Disappoint me? _Never_ ,” Kangin joked, much to Sungmin’s relief. Then, his face fell into uncertainty, much to Sungmin’s concern.  
  
Kangin seemed to ponder whether he should say something, and when he took a deep breath, Sungmin knew he was going to say what was on his mind. “It has come to my attention that I may have been a little bit... _overbearing_ in our relationship in the past, and I hope you realize that I never meant to put you down. I just... it’s just...,” he faltered. Sungmin rubbed his shoulders to soothe him, as well as to let him know he was listening.  
  
“I’m not good at letting other people see me weak and vulnerable,” he finally concluded.  
  
“And _are_ you feeling weak and vulnerable right now?” Sungmin gently asked, concerned.  
  
“Well, I have no reason to feel that way, but...”. Kangin stopped, wrapped his arms tighter around Sungmin’s slender waist, and hid his face in the younger man’s chest. Alarmed, Sungmin reached up and ran his fingers through Kangin’s hair. He did it to calm the older man, but it was actually more of an attempt to calm himself.  
  
“Do you love me?” Kangin asked suddenly, making Sungmin start slightly.  
  
There was a moment’s pause as Sungmin thought about how to answer. He thought he couldn’t answer ‘yes’ because of Kangin’s past dislike of the word ‘love’. He had figured that because Kangin wasn’t able to say it himself, that meant he didn’t believe in it.  
  
But something about Kangin’s behavior told the younger man that he was ready for his honesty. In fact, he seemed to need it.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kangin’s breath hitched. “Yes?”  
  
Sungmin pulled Kangin’s head away from his chest so he could look the older man directly in the eyes while he affirmed in a soft voice, “Yes, hyung. I love you.”

  
"I love you, too, Sungminnie."  
  


Sungmin wasn’t sure what he had been expecting as a response, but to hear Kangin say ‘I love you’ back to him had _not_ been one of them. For the second time that evening, his mouth opened in shock.  
  
“So if I ever need someone to lean on, someone I can... t-trust...,” Kangin trailed off awkwardly.  
  
“You don’t have to worry, hyung. I’ll take good care of you,” Sungmin said tenderly and leaned down to nuzzle his hyung’s nose.  
  
Kangin surged forward and captured Sungmin’s lips in another all-consuming kiss, this time more like the ones he’d given Sungmin many times in the past. Still, however, Sungmin felt the warmth and tenderness from earlier, and as a result, he felt he was soaring on a wave of ecstasy.  
  
And they still hadn’t gotten their clothes off.  
  
“Oh, hyung,” Sungmin begged breathily as Kangin held the younger man’s smaller body tighter against his larger frame. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to convey with his plea, but there was a hunger rolling through him that mere sex wouldn’t be able to satisfy, and he supposed he was asking for satisfaction.  
  
“Don’t worry, Min,” Kangin murmured against his skin. “I’ll take good care of you, too.”  
  
Impatient, Sungmin squirmed and rubbed his crotch insistently (and almost painfully) against Kangin’s. This time, Kangin didn’t stop him from removing his clothes, and instead kissed every inch of skin that Sungmin exposed of himself.  
  
“ _Hyung_ ,” Sungmin chided cutely as the older man’s hands dove downward to caress the younger man’s bare buttocks once his pants were loosened. “I can’t be the _only_ one getting naked.” He was ignored, and Kangin continued to trace down Sungmin’s chest with his lips, causing the younger man to be perched rather precariously on his lap. Annoyed and still very much turned on, he grabbed Kangin’s head and pulled it up so the older man was watching him as he nagged, “Hyung, I want your cock buried in either my mouth or my ass very soon, and both require you to be a little bit naked at least, so I suggest you-”.  
  
He didn’t get to finish his heated statement, because it apparently provided enough motivation for Kangin to toss him securely onto the bed and to strip himself. Sungmin watched hungrily, and the sight of Kangin’s filled out body was enough to make him pounce on the older man again.  
  
He was gently pushed away, and Kangin laid himself leisurely down. The older man stared darkly at him and gestured to him as if to say, _‘Well, get on with it! Get those pants off!’_ So Sungmin got on with it, and provided Kangin with an appropriately provocative (but not too time-consuming) striptease, touching himself all over where he fully expected Kangin to touch as well.  
  
When he thought Kangin was enjoying his own hand on his cock too much, Sungmin prowled onto the bed with a mischievous, seductive smirk. He crawled between Kangin’s legs and boldly swiped his tongue from the base of the older man’s cock, across his glistening fingers, and to the weeping head. He stopped at the last spot, promptly sucking it in and lapping at the fluid seeping out rapidly.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Kangin hissed. Sungmin looked up and saw that his face was tight and conflicted, indicating that he was close to his peak already. The younger man went to dive down all the way and swallow him whole, but he felt Kangin pull him up this time.  
  
“Please tell me you’ve prepped yourself,” Kangin said, gasping for air. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll last, and I sure as _hell_ don’t want to cum until I’ve got my cock crammed up your ass.”  
  
Sungmin moaned eagerly and darted up Kangin’s body, straddling him again in record speed. Before he could position the head of Kangin’s cock to his entrance, though, the older man flipped them over and pinned him down. “ _Have you prepped yourself?_ ” Kangin asked again, using that low, rumbly voice again that drove Sungmin crazy every time.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Sungmin gasped, wrapping his legs around Kangin’s waist and urging him closer. “I’ve been prepping all this week. I didn’t do it today, though, so I might be a little bit tight...”.  
  
All while he was speaking, Kangin was fumbling in the bedside drawer for a condom and some lube. Sungmin could care less about the condom, but he was grateful the older man had thought of the lube. Kangin hurriedly rolled the condom on and squirted a generous portion of lube onto his dick, all the while being egged on by Sungmin’s tempting comments of _‘Come here big boy and give it to me’_ and the more pleading one of _‘God, hyung, I’ve been so lonely without you. I need you now,’_ which was punctuated with a frantic peppering of kisses.  
  
“ _Oh, God_ ,” Sungmin gasped as Kangin finally lined himself up for entry. “Please! Oh God oh God _oh God_!”  
  
Sungmin couldn’t believe he’d forgotten how good the burn felt. Kangin was almost relentless as he pushed his way in, barely allowing Sungmin time to adjust. He expertly found Sungmin’s sweet spot very soon after, and it didn’t take long to reduce the younger man to a happily whimpering mess. Sungmin was on the verge of an orgasm when he heard Kangin’s grunts turn into whispered words of, “God Min! I love you _so fucking much_. Your eyes, your smile, your hands, your arms, your legs... _everything_ is perfect about you. Everything- _ng_!” Overwhelmed by the outpouring of love, Sungmin came, and clamped down hard on Kangin, who was a goner as soon as Sungmin tightened around his manhood.  
  
“Hyung! Youngwoon- _hyung_!” Sungmin choked out as both men rode frantically toward their completion. He clamped again when Kangin bit down on his shoulder as he came hard.  
  
It was minutes afterward before Sungmin was capable of forming a complete sentence, but even when he was able to do so, he didn’t in favor of kissing Kangin instead. To his delight, Kangin allowed him to be clingy. Normally after their coupling, Kangin would roll away, saying the sweat and heat was too uncomfortable. This time, however, Kangin held him close with just as much fervor in spite of the residual wetness and warmth.  
  
Kangin kissed his way across Sungmin’s cheek to his ear again, whispering again, “I love you, Sungminnie.”  
  
Sungmin hummed happily and burrowed his nose into Kangin’s shoulder. He squawked in surprise, however, when Kangin rolled them over again, pulling Sungmin’s mostly limp body around to cover his own.  
  
“ _Mmmm_... so beautiful,” Kangin cooed appreciatively at Sungmin’s sex-rumpled state. “And so _cute_ ,” he added, pinching the younger man’s cheek when he pouted.  
  
Sungmin took full advantage of his newfound cuddling privileges, letting his head rest on Kangin’s chest and tracing patterns idly with is fingers. He was actually lulling himself to sleep when Kangin spoke up again.  
  
“So, are you ready for our upcoming anniversary?”  
  
Sungmin’s head shot up and he positively beamed at the older man.  
  
“ _Fuck yes!_ ” was his reply.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
If Sungmin had thought Kangin had gone above and beyond the call of duty in terms of opening himself up, he was in for an even bigger surprise when their anniversary rolled around. His boyfriend not only offered himself up for bottoming, for which Sungmin was grateful (he’d been curious for a while about what it would be like, but he didn’t dare ask for such a big favor), but he also gifted to Sungmin a rather tantalizing, pink dominatrix outfit with which to keep him in line. Sungmin, in turn, rewarded him by finally -- _finally!_ \-- agreeing to move out of the room he shared with Kyuhyun and into Kangin’s room.  
  
In all, it was a rather lovely anniversary, if they could say so themselves.


End file.
